Love is fun
by zico1994
Summary: my first fic...dont know how to write summaries...fic is good..very good...promise will update soon. **update: HOLY CRAP! Its been six freaking years since i wrote this first chapter, read on to know more! #.#** *Update #2: Finally updated! Read and review!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade.

_My first fic -_ zico1994

**_ Love is Fun _**

"Yaargh" Tyson shouted "I can't bear it anymore!" as he stormed out of the dojo. 'Why only me!' he thought. The cause of his anger was Hilary. His one more day had gone waste because she had made Tyson to clean the class after school. But, he didn't know why, deep in the corner of his heart, he had a soft corner for her.

Next day at school he tried his best to avoid Hilary; but she stuck to him like a burr. At the end of the day, Hilary met Tyson and said, "Tyson I need to speak to you for something"

"Do I Have to clean the class again!"

"Oh no! If you are thinking that I will ask you to clean the class again, you are wrong."

"Then what the hell do you want to talk with me about!"

"Hey, don't shout at me like that! I was just asking that…….you know there is the school dance day after tomorrow and….I was just thinking that would you………..be my date?"

"WHAT!"

"Hey don't get mad at me , if no tell rightaway……!"

"I need time to think about this…I will call you at night"

_I know that it is short.Sorry,But it is my first fic. Please review. I promise I will update soon ……………… and this is not the end……just wait!_


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't a real update, but read on... I started writing this when i was about 12...! i dunno why, but i guess i just lost focus and stopped. Sorry about that. :) I opened up my old account just out of curiosity after all these years. I had totally forgotten i had fics put up! I don't know if anyone even watches beyblade anymore. But if anybody wants me to actually continue this fic, one review would be enough :) You can tell the story will be different and much matured now ;) Lemme know!


	3. Chapter 3

_Six years. Too long people, too long. Anyway, let it rip! (note: I'll have a time skip here. Seems like the right thing to do at this point. )_

* * *

He lay in his bed. Arms crossed behind his head, looking towards the ceiling, but not particularly focusing on anything. Wondering. Wondering where did it all go wrong? He wasn't sad. Or angry. He was reminiscing, and he was lost in thought. Scenes from 5 years ago were coming as flashbacks into his head, and they were all mixed up, like a giant jig-saw puzzle. With no proper order, just plain memories…his first kiss, the times they spent together, the fights, him helping her train her newly found bitbeast, both of them running away from her newly found bitbeast, and a lot of other stuff. His mind went back to the first day things started between him and Hillary-

***Flashback: 5 years into the past***

Giving it some thought, he finally decided to go to the school dance with her. Not because he had feelings for her. But because a certain someone suggested that doing so would probably make her like him a bit and that she wouldn't burden him with all the class chores from time to time. Yep, that was the plan. Go with her, try not to behave like a complete jack-ass and return before anything manages to go wrong. He thought about his friends teasing him. They were in the eighth grade after all. And everybody in their class knew how bitterly he despised her due to all the things she made him do. But that didn't bother him anymore, because he knew if he played his cards right, his remaining quality of life at his school would improve quite a bit.

As he checked himself in the mirror, he found himself asking Kenny if he looked alright. And then immediately questioning himself because he always wondered how Kenny could even see from beneath all that hair across his face. Receiving a positive response nevertheless, he started to step out of his house, feeling a little sorry for his nerdy friend because he didn't have a date, when he was yanked back by the collar.

''Grandpa! Lemme go!''

''Where do you think you're going with that scruffy little baseball hat on top of your head and a tux on your body? If a man doesn't know how to dress, he isn't fit to be a man at all!''

''Well, I blame my teacher. I've never seen you wear anything other than these rags all day, everyday…huh.''

''Don't talk back on me u runt,'' and he swiped off the cap from his grandson's head. ''Off you go!''

And off he went. Little did he know that by that night, Hillary would confess her feelings for him and ask him to be his boyfriend. And that his life would take a whole new turn from that point onwards. Little did he know what was in store for him.

***End flashback***

Laying there, he couldn't help but wonder what would have been if he hadn't accepted her invitation to go to the dance with her. Would they still be in a relationship in some other circumstances? Would they be just friends? Would she even ever be a part of the Bladebreakers? Filled with endless what-ifs, he got up from his bed and decided to go for a walk. He thought love was supposed to be easy. And fun. He didn't know if he was wrong or right.

What he did not know was that 3000 miles away, a girl was having almost the same thoughts as was.

To be continued—

* * *

_Lemme know what u think. It definitely should be better than the first part cuz I wrote that when I was 12! :)_


End file.
